


Reunionous Times

by Creator_san



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Angst, Au Ra Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-05 13:41:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21209471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creator_san/pseuds/Creator_san
Summary: Another self-indulgent prompt with my Au Ra WoL and the Exarch. Hopefully out before 5.1. Will post more prompts in not a particular order.





	1. Chapter 1

He done it, he finally called her, the Warrior of Light. After a hundred years of waiting, researching, and failing to summon her, she had finally arrived to The First. His past friend, his comrade, and, if she remembered, his beloved. The Crystal Exarch's heart thumped happily within him as he lead her around the Crystarium, explaining it's culture and it's people. A small smile formed on his face as he saw her scanning the town with wonder and curiosity, the adventurer within her stirring. However, within those wondrous eyes, he could sense the mistrust and slight disdain she felt towards him. Reminiscent of the time they first met in Mor Dohna.

Of course he doesn't blame her for not trusting him as he practicallykidnapped her friends to the First, even if it was accidental. He did inform her of their whereabouts and well-beings, however, that didn't quell the uneasiness on her face, for he knows the Au ri yearns to see the Scions again. A part of him broke over the fact that he took her precious family away from her. Even so, a large part of him couldn't deny the joy he felt seeing his beloved after 300 years. Even if he is hiding his identity behind a cowl and a pseudonym. However, he knows he must keep these dangerous feelings in check, lest he ruin his plans of saving this world, and her life as well. 

_Tis better if she doesn't know who I am_, he thought solemnly. _T'would be better if she had forgotten me entirely. _Yet, when they arrived in front of the Crystal Tower, he noticed her staring at it longingly as if in a daze. From where she stood, he was able to take in her appearance more closely. Her once long blue hair had been cut shorter and put into an intricate braid and ponytail, similar to the hairstyles in Ala Mingo. She looked not much older to when he sealed himself within the tower, yet her face maintained less innocence compared to when he last saw her. Mayhaps contributed by the responsibilities and tragedies she's faced as the Warrior of Light. Her attire is what sent his heart a flutter as he hid his face in fear she'd catch him blushing. She was wearing a far eastern red yukata that reached to the top of her thighs, as well as a maroon Tharavian headpiece to complement her hair. Luckily, she was wearing another skirt under as well as stockings that went from her feet to above her knees, sparing the Exarch from a heart attack. Two chakarams were placed on each of her waist similar to that of his granddaughter Lyna, giving off the impression that she was taking on the disciple of dancing. Her outfit itself screamed dancer due to how well the yukata showed her curves and how prominent her legs were displayed.

_Gods above strike this old man for his indecent thoughts, _he prayed as his blush increase. The once slighty shy and innocent Raen that he knew would often wear layers of armor to cover body, heck even her tail, was no more. 

_How time has changed her, _he thought whilst feeling bittersweet. _I wonder if she still practices red magic? _ Realizing that they've been standing for too long, the Exarch cleared his throat which broke her from her trance before calming himself. He explained to her that he needed to warm the tower up before opening the doors again, so it may take a while before they could go in. He noticed her red eyes sparkling a bit from his explanation. 

"Just like that?" She started. "Then G'raha Tia is..." she drifted as if she was unsure how to finish her sentence. Something within the Exarch stirred at the mention of his true name. That feeling, he believed, was overwhelming happiness.

_She...remembers_...That feeling quickly fell to dread as he recalled his mission.

_No, I mustn't tell her. It will be less painful is she doesn't know. _

"G'raha Tia? I'm not familiar with that name," he lied. A small "oh" was all she said as the hope on her face disappeared, breaking the Miqou'te's heart in two.

"My apologies, of course he isn't," she said sadly. Quickly, the Exarch excused himself to the tower fearing his emotions will overtake him. As he walked away, he could hear the Au ri faintly whispering to herself. 

"I miss you Raha." Those words alone almost made the Exarch do a double take and run towards his beloved and embracing her. Telling her that he was awake and apologizing profusely for sleeping in the first place. Instead, he continued towards the tower whilst his heart was shattering. He could feel his eyes burning with tears as he forced them away, not wanting the warrior to see him in a pitiful state. He could sense her beginning to follow him as they both began walking towards the Ocular in silence. 

_Forgive me my friend, my inspiration, my beloved Kai. _


	2. Primordial Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The primordial light within the Warrior of Darkness causes her to collapse. The Exarch takes care of her, but forgets to leave his cowl up.

_Pain..._

_Burning_

_Searing pain..._

That was all Kai could feel before collapsing to the ground. Ragged breathes were all she could let out as her chest suddenly felt constrained. An ear piercing ringing occured in her ears giving her a terrible headache, causing her to place her hands on the sides of her head in attempt to ease the pain. Her body laid on the floor in a fetal position as the sensation became increasingly unbearable. Nothing but whimpers and grunts escaped her lips as it began spreading throughout her body, rendering her motionless.

_What....is this....pain?..._ Never has she felt an ailment such as this, and it terrified her to no end. The Raen forced herself to concentrate on something else in an attempt to forget the pain, but it only made it much worse. Faintly however, she could hear someone calling her name. Their tone sounded desperate, and almost familiar. Kai tried focusing her vision on whoever was calling her, and noticed a crystal-like hand reaching out to her before gently lifting her head above the ground. 

_Ah...that's right...the Exarch was visiting..._Her eyes moved to his face, his cowl still covering him, and saw his lips move. She couldn't make out anything he was saying as his voice sounded muffled. Kai felt his arms wrap around her as his crystalized arm moved her head to lay on his elbow. Every move she made felt like thousands of daggers stabbing her body, causing her to cry out in pain. Her half-lidded eyes noticed his other hand moving towards her chest before casting a healing spell on her. It didn't do much to alleviate the pain, but it help her chest feel less tight. Her eyes once again moved to his lips, noticing them move as if he were saying the words _I'm sorry_ over and over. 

_Don't apologize...it's not your fault..._Tis what Kai would've said to him if she had the strength to talk. Gradually however, the pain began to fade and her senses were coming back to her. Her whimpers died down as her breathing began to steady. The ringing left her ears, and she could finally hear his voice.

"Kai..." He uttered her name sadly, causing her chest tighten for different reason.

_Please, don't sound so sad..._Mustering all her strength, the Au Ra lifted her hand off her waist and wrapped her fingers around his wrist in an attempt to comfort him. She felt him jolt a bit in surprised before continuing the healing spell.

"Please save your strength and rest my friend," the Exarch pleaded. His hand above her was shaking, as if seeing her this way frightened him.

_I mean why wouldn't it? Seeing the Warrior of Darkness in such a pitiful state would terrify anyone. Especially when they were meant to save the world._ Her pain was then replaced with shame. Shame that he witnessed her like this, shame that she doesn't know what's ailing her, shame that she may disappoint him. 

"Some...Warrior of Darkness...I am...huh?" She uttered with a pitiful smile. The Exarch was surprised by her statement, but also worried by how weak she sounded.

_Of all times for her to crack a joke_, he thought. He noticed her body began to shake as if she were cold, only to see tears falling from her eyes. 

_Was the light hurting her again?_ Concerned, the Exarch increased the output of the healing spell before feeling her hand realise his wrist and laying on her stomach. Her eyes began to flutter, the attack from earlier leaving her exhausted. 

"I'm sorry you had to see me in such a pitiful state," she said weakly. The Exarch's heart broke at such a statement.

"Don't be," he replied softly. Being the Warrior of Darkness required her to be strong, stoic, and courageous even in the most trying of times. He can only imagine how hard it is for her to keep in all the pain and suffering she's endured as Hydelyn's chosen. Memories of when he witnessed her at her lowest filled his mind. Very few times would she ever vent her feelings and frustrations to anyone. The times the Raen did however, revealed how taxing being the Warrior of Light was for her. Not to mention she had her own demons plaguing her back then. Even so, she was never ungrateful towards the power she was blessed with. Always fighting for what's right, even if it hurt her. His attention went back to the Au Ra and noticed her breathing beginning to return to normal. The Exarch took that as his cue to end the spell before moving her arms under her and lifting her off the ground, making sure her tail was gently curled around her stomach. She let out small whimpers and twitched slightly with every movement.

"Pray forgive me, but please bare this for a while." Kai nodded before holding onto him, her head leaning against his shoulder. If this were a different situation he'd be a blushing mess, but his warrior was in pain. 

_Pain caused by him._ His heart clenched at the thought. Stealing her friends away, forcing her to become the hero yet again knowing full well how dangerous it was.

_This is all to save her,_ he told himself as he moved towards her bed. The Exarch walked slowly, as every movement caused her to jolt in pain. He glanced at her to see her face scrunched with discomfort, while her eyes were closed tightly. Her pained face broke his heart, and just as he was nearing her bed, he felt her head and body go limp. Terrified, the Exarch quickly walked the rest of the way and gently laid her on her bed. 

_Was the light consuming her?!_ He examined her body to see if any changes were occurring, only to find nothing happening. Placing two fingers on her neck, he tried desperately to find a pulse, but alas, he couldn't feel one. Without thinking, the Exarch removed his cowl and placed the side of his head on the unconcious Au Ra's chest, hoping to hear a heartbeat. The seconds passed in what felt like hours to him, until he heard it. Her heartbeats, while faint, were like music to his ears. Relieved, he removed his head off her and examine her. Color was beginning to return to her face as she let out soft breathes in her sleep. She looked content, as if the attack from earlier never happened. The Exarch smiled lightly at her sleeping face before crouching down and tucking her into bed. Luckily, she wore very light armor so there was no need to change her clothes, much to his relief. He began wrapping the sheets around her body while making sure she was as comfortable as possible. In doing so however, he failed to notice a hand moving towards him before feeling something soft on his cheek, startling him. The Miqou'te paused his actions as his ears perked up in surprise. 

_Oh gods don't tell me..._

"Raha?" His ears moved slightly at the sound of his old name before facing the one who spoke it. G'raha felt his heart drop to his stomach. The Warrior of Darkness was awake, and his cowl wasn't covering his face. He cursed himself for being so careless. Her face showed a mix of both confusion and surprise as she continued to stare at him.

_Now she knows, The plan is ruined!_ he mourned. His thoughts were interrupted when the Au Ra began to softly run her palm against his cheek. The action, although soothing, didn't stop the internal turmoil within the Miqou'te. 

"What a strange dream this is. To see you this close. To feel you like this. Are you invading my dreams now?" Kai let out a strained giggle and smiled weakly. His eyes widened at her statement. 

_She thinks this is a dream?_ He sighed in relief internally. Her mind was probably still dazed from the attack, meaning he could use this as an opportunity to save face. And so, his plan was to say nothing so he wouldn't draw suspicion from the Raen. The only thing he could do now was to wait for her to return to sleep, or to cast a sleep spell himself. He just hopes no one decides to visit her at this hour. Kai continued to rub his cheek with her hand, which luckily wasn't the one embedded with crystal. Although, she didn't seem to notice the crystal on him at all. Unconsciously, G'raha's eyes fluttered to a close, relaxing at her touch. His uncrystlized hand moved to hers on his cheek before gently grasping it. The action surprised Kai a bit, but quickly went away as she continued to feel him. Light purs erupted from G'raha causing her heart to flutter at how adorable the action was.

_He feels...so real_, she thought hopefully. But in her heart she knew he wasn't here; that accursed tower still imprisoning him. G'raha smiled contentedly from the feeling of her soft hand. 

_Oh how long it's been since I've felt your touch._ A part of him wishes this moment together would last forever, but that thought was quickly torn away when he heard faint sniffles coming from her. Concerned, G'raha opened his eyes only to see his Warrior staring at him with tears in her eyes. 

"I miss you," she weeped softly."I miss you...oh so much." Tears began falling from her eyes as her cries continued. G'raha could do nothing but stare as she wept. He wanted nothing more but to comfort her and whisper sweet nothings to her horns, instead however, he held back. He had a role to play, even if seeing her like this caused him great pain. 

"If this is a dream, I wish to never wake up," she sniffled. That statement slightly worried the Miqou'te, that was until she continued. 

"But I must, for my family and friends, for Eorzea and the First." Her cries began to die down. 

"It'll be a lot of hard work, but I'll help make the world a better place when you return. For you, for everyone, this I swear," she said confidently with the best determined look she could muster.

"That's why," she began with a smile, "I will wait for you, just a little longer..." Her little speech must've took a toll on her as she immediately fell asleep once she finished. Kai's hand fell from his cheek until G'raha caught it with his own. Before he knew it, tears began falling from his face as well. A mixture of regret and happiness began swirling within him. Regret over the face that he'd been gone for so long, but happy that her fighting spirit still burned bright. However, nothing could making him happier than the fact that she still loved and waited for him. It made his heart flutter with joy, but he knew he couldn't feel this way. For no matter how long she waited, it was impossible for them to reunite together. Gracefully, G'raha laid her hand her bed while she slept on her side. He wiped the tear stains from her cheeks until none were left. With a heavy heart, he moved her hair away and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. He lingered there for a few seconds before pulling pack and examining her peaceful face once more, burning it in his memory.

_We may not have a future together, but at least I can give you back yours_, he thought sadly. Not want to bother her anymore than he should, G'raha stood up from the ground and got ready to leave. Putting his cowl back on, he took one last glance at her before making his way to the door. 

"You will live. This I swear to you my love." Little did he know however, a certain ghost boy saw the whole scenario play before him. He stared at the Exarch, or Raha as Kai called him, as he left her quarters after shutting the door quietly. Ardbert crossed his arms together and sighed to himself.

_So the Exarch is a mystel,_ he thought before glancing at the sleeping Au Ra. 

_It seems you two knew each other quite intimately. Strange he hasn't revealed himself to you._ Ardbert closed his eyes and paused for a while, getting lost in his own thoughts. 

_Perhaps I should tell her when she wakes up? He thought. No that would be insensitive. He must have a reason he's keeping this from her._ He let out another sigh before shaking his head and opening his eyes.

_Well it's their problem not mine. Hopefully it works out for them_. He glanced at her sleeping form once again before smiling. 

_I'm rooting for you. Go get your man before he does something reckless,_ he thought before fading away to give her some privacy. He'll need to remind her to thank the Exarch tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took too long a required so much editing. But I'm ok with it.  
Side note: G'raha is the most lewded FF character I've ever seen. And I tend to avoid those things since FF has a special place in my heart. Even Tifa's reveal for the FF7 Remake didn't spark much lewdness. AND I LOVE TIFA!!!


End file.
